Tragic Kingdom Frost
by ArcadiaRanger
Summary: A cataclysm wipes out nearly all of the human population in a country called Frost and doors start taking people from different dimensions to re-populate the country. During their stay, they will have to contend with another country, monthly events, magical candy and each other.
1. Kirsi and the 'empty' place of Lorias

_It has been such a long time since I have come to the country of Frost. I hardly remember everything that had happened after I walked through that door. It may have been the best thing that happened to me, and the worst thing that happened to me._

_I know it sounds like it does not make a lot of sense, but it is true. I miss those who I left behind, and I also love those who I have come to known. These are the tales of what I remember, and from those who told me about them. Most of those whom I have known may be gone, but they will never be forgotten._

_This is the story of what happened to us._

Chapter One

Kirsi and the 'Empty' place of Lorias

Sept 5

Kirsi wandered the empty town hall square, which is used to be one of the more busy places before the cataclysm everyone else. It had been a while since she had seen another human in Lorias. But it all changed when a flash happened and two doors stood once the light faded. Confused, she walked up to the doors, though cautiously, putting her hand to her blade, just in case.

Sheldon Cooper was the first to step out of his door, cautiously looking around his new surroundings. Wondering to himself if he wandered into the kingdom of Narnia, but realizing that it was impossible at first, though considering the very slim chance of a miniature wormhole appearing in his bedroom.

Being a scientist in the field of physics, Sheldon could easily figure out the math behind this, but frowning when he considered the possibility that his mother was right all these years about God, and id this was his moment of retribution. It was then that he noticed the blonde woman with her hand to her sword, ready to draw.

It was also about this time Stella wandered into the town square from her door and saw the woman with the sword, ready to draw and a very confused looking man at the whole situation. When the doors that brought them here closed and disappeared, was when Stella to get worried. Turning from the not gone door, to the still defensive woman, she readied her own transformation, just in case.

"This is way beyond bad." Stella muttered.

When Kirsi got a better got a better look at the two people, she relaxed, taking her hand away from her sword. From the looks of the two of them, they were pretty harmless. Maybe. So she decided to be the first to speak.

"My name is Kirsi, welcome to the land of Frost." She said. It was probably a good place to start. "You are in a town called Lorias. It is a fishing town, and although it doesn't look like it, but it used to be a busy town… but… there was an event that took everyone from here."

Sheldon held out his hand to Kirsi, and they both shook hands. "I am Doctor Sheldon Cooper, I have an I.Q. of 187 and I sincerely hope that you don't impale me with that sword of yours."

Sheldon then decided to get a better look at the other arrival. She was much younger than him, not looking that much older than 20, and had long, blonde hair. Upon seeing her, Sheldon felt an odd feeling in his stomach. But he shook it off and introduced himself to her.

To Stella, Sheldon looked like the nerdy type, a lot like Timmy from where she was from. Though Timmy looked was friendlier on first impression. She also gave a mental sigh of relief when the wavy blonde haired woman decided not to slash the two of them to bits. She then decided to introduce herself to the two of them.

"My name is Stella of Solaria!" She announced "And I'm with Sheldon on the sword."

"It's good to meet the both of you." Kirsi replied "You just surprised me, that's all."

She straightened herself more. Wondering about the doors that brought the two of them here, how it did so, and why. Though after a few seconds of thinking, Kirsi formed a hypothesis as to why the two of them were here from the more recent events that happened. It just seemed wrong to her.

"Though I am not sure how, and I may know why you're here… but we may as well try to make the most of it." She said.

"What do you mean by 'Try to make the most of it'?" Sheldon asked "Do you mean that we are stuck here in definitely?"

At the thought of this; Sheldon realizing that he'll never see his friends, or mother, again, having to start his life from scratch in a strange new land. It also made him wonder if he could fully trust Kirsi or Stella as the worry set in. It was also the same thing going through Stella's mind. Starting from scratch was _not_ something she was interested in doing.

"I'm with him." Was all she said.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that the two of you are stuck here. Seeing as the doors disappeared behind you." Kirsi said, in a manner of fact voice. "My guess as to why you were brought here is to help repopulate the human race."

A pause came between the three of them.

"You mean I have to… with _her_? I am sorry but I am not comfortable with this at all!" Panic took Sheldon as he took a few breaths to try to calm himself down. "I was barely comfortable with cuddling someone who is my girlfriend!"

He made no effort to try to hide his discomfort. As this happened, Stella's eyes flashed with anger.

"Me… and _HIM_?" She hissed "I'm not even human!"

This was more or less the reaction that Kirsi expected from the two of them, unwilling to go through the repopulation of a whole country. The obvious thing going through their mind was how to get home. In short, this was a massive task thrown onto them if they were stuck here.

"I'm… sure that there will be more people." Kirsi said slowly. Though she did think those were empty words at the time.

"Oh, I hope so. " Sheldon said pondering on who may be coming to Frost. He wouldn't mind Leonard or Penny. Raj wouldn't be a nuisance, and there was Howard. Obviously he would have second thoughts, unless Bernadette was there. And there was also Amy, the one person who he would find to make this more bearable.

"Don't think you're the only one in this mess!" Stella flared, looking like she was going to choke Sheldon.

"Being angry won't get you anywhere." Kirsi intervened, stepping inbetween Stella and Sheldon. "I think the two of you should settle down in different houses until I learn how to send the two of you home."

And nearly unnoticed by the two women, Sheldon had curled into a ball on the ground and started softly singing to himself. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr..."

The both of them looked down at Sheldon in confusion, not getting the meaning behind the song he was softly singing.

"I'll show you to your house first, and then get Sheldon to his." Kirsi said as she carted Stella down the closest path. "Since there's only the three of us, I highly doubt that no one's going to mind if you take a house."

Kirsi continued, "Also, once you choose a house, you will get a bracelet. This bracelet will act as the key to your house, a handy translator, and a sort of tracker. It'll have two large stones, with some smaller stones and beads in between."

Stella nodded at this; it was easy enough to understand. As the two of them walked through the city, Stella gave good look around. An eerie aura came off of every building that they passed, with an overturned bike that looked like it belonged to a kid, scattered papers along the sidewalk opened doors to various stores and the general look of disarray and rubble that plagued the city. Kirsi kept silent for most of their walk, until they got to a long street at the bottom of a small hill. Larger looking houses were at the top of the hill, while there were smaller houses around the two of them.

"Well, here we are." Said Kirsi "Does anything catch your eye?"

Even though Stella knew that they were going to be there for a short while, none of houses caught her eye immediately.

"Not really. Maybe at the top of the hill?" Stella said

"Sure." Kirsi said, not seeing it as too much of a problem.

The walk up the hill wasn't too much of a hike, although Stella gave a slight groan at this, making Kirsi frown at this. But once they got up there, Stella immediately spotted a house on the right side, near the middle of a row of houses. Stella skipped up to it with much gusto, Kirsi following.

"All right." Kirsi said "Now what we have to do is give you your bracelet. Hold out your arm, any will do."

Stella shot out her right arm towards Kirsi and she guided Stella's wrist towards what looked like a pad. Once Stella's wrist touched the pad, a glow came around it and said bracelet appeared. On the bracelet were two large topazes in the shape of suns with goldstone in between them and pink beads around them.

"Cute!" Stella said

"And that's it." Kirsi told Stella "Maybe you'll be able to keep it when you go home."

Stella gave a small smile at this.

"Anyways, this will mean that you and only you will be able to get into this house." Informed Kirsi.

"That's handy." Replied Stella

"Yeah, it is." Kirsi smiled "You might as well settle down in your new house for the moment. I'm gonna go check on Sheldon and help him into a new house."

Stella nodded as Kirsi left down the hill and called out to her. "Good luck."


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter Two

Getting to know you

Sept 15

Stella brushed her hair back as she entered the living room of her new, if temporary, house. Stella couldn't help but wander to Sheldon, and if Kirsi managed to get him out of a weird state that he was in. She put her brush on a side table and stared out the window for a moment. This one looked like one of the bigger ones on the outside, which was one of the reasons that she chose it. And from the layout on the inside, she wasn't that far off.

The view from the large window was also something spectacular to see as well. It had a very good view of the ocean from where it stood and the small and annoying hike that it seemed to take to get there seemed to be worth it to her. From a closer examination of the house, it seemed to be for a family of three, with one boy and one girl, from the looks of their rooms, as well as being very young. What also made Stella shudder with the thought even more was when she had inspected the parent's room. There was a baby crib in there, which either told her that they were expecting a baby, or the baby (or toddler) was already there for some time.

Sheldon had fully recovered from the incident and was shown his new house. He found the master bedroom and immediately settled down on the large queen-sized bed. Once again his mind wandered back to Stella. He didn't know how to explain his feelings when he saw her. He never felt like this around Penny, Bernadette or Amy and he certainly didn't feel like this around Leslie.

Despite his feelings he ignored them. He then thought to himself that he and Stella had not been properly introduced to each other. So he decided to go and do just that. After receiving directions from Kirsi, he set off for her house. After gathering some courage, he knocked on the door and politely waited for her to answer. When she finally answered the door he hesitated for a moment, it seemed to be a little late to change his mind to leave when Stella opened the door.

It was good to see him, since there were only three people in the town at the time. He didn't look like much, but he was something at least. And there was no point to ignore him. Stella gave him a sunny smile.

"Hey Sheldon!" She said. And as long as he was here, she may as well invite him in and may as well make some small talk and get to know each other. "Why don't you come in?"

"Why thank you" Sheldon said as he entered into her house. He noticed that her house was practically the same as his, albeit a few small details. He proceeded to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs while Stella took a seat on the couch.

"Excuse me", Sheldon started, "Not to be rude but considering we are from different dimensions could you please tell me where you come from?"

"No, you're not being rude." She said "I'm from Solaria."

Stella stretched a little before remembering her manners. Having someone over to her house and not offering them something to eat or drink would be considered rude. Assuming that the fridge was still stocked with some food, she then rose.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Just a coffee would be fine", Sheldon replied.

After a few minutes Sheldon had his coffee and he had started the conversation up again. He was curious as to what Solaria were like and how different the humans there were different than the humans from his world. "Tell me what Solaria is like. I am curious as to how the physics there work on humans like us compared to my world".

After taking a sip of her own coffee, Stella gave it a bit of a thought. Solaria wasn't that far off from Earth, size wise.

"Probably the same, to be honest." She replied. Aside from the obvious differences, seeing as magic took more of a root where she came from, aside from Earth.

Earth, as she knew it from the brief time she was there, was one of the planets that hadn't gotten to interstellar space travel yet. Then her mind wandered to Solaria itself.

"Solaria's a great place to be. It's always sunny there." Said Stella, giving a smile. "I'm the princess of the planet there too. Lots of fairies and magical beings too."

Then she turned to Sheldon, wondering about where he was from. "What about you?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sheldon said with a smile, gearing up for a longwinded explanation of his life. "I was born in Galveston, Texas. I am a theoretical theorist at the California Institute of Technology, focusing on string theory and its alter ego M-theory. At age fifteen I examined perturbative amplitudes in N=4 supersymmetric theories, leading to a re-examination of the ultraviolet properties of multiloop N=8 supergravity using modern twistor theory at sixteen."

As Sheldon continued talking about his life, Stella just bit her lip and listened. It was probably the best thing to do at the time, seeing as he was on a roll, enjoying way too much talking about himself. Stella eventually tuning him out as Sheldon continued talking about, not only his life, but his work and his friends, who he seemed to think not _the _mosthighly about.

"And that is my life." Sheldon finished

"That was…. in depth." Said Stella, now leaning on a table, having her head propped on her hand.

"It would be criminal to leave anything out." Replied Sheldon

Stella then turned to roll her eyes at this, using putting the glasses in the sink to wash later as a main excuse to do so. The two of them said their goodbyes and Sheldon left for his own house, leaving Stella to wonder what she was going to have for dinner later on.

During this time, Donna Noble arrived through a door, to the surprise of Kirsi. Though giving it another thought, Kirsi thought that she shouldn't be too surprised about this. Introducing herself to the very angry redhead, having some difficulty getting her to calm down at first, but having some luck after a few minutes.

Donna and Kirsi walked into a house on top of a small hill. Once her wrist touched the pad, Donna's bracelet appeared and had two large TARDIS shaped sapphires on it and had purple spinel stones as well as red beads surrounding the larger sapphires.

Kirsi took one look at large Sapphire and asked "What is that? I haven't something like that before."

"A TARDIS." Replied Donna.

Kirsi blinked.

"What's that?" Kirsi asked

"The TARDIS? It's a policebox that can travel through space and time." Donna replied. "It may look small on the outside, but it's bigger on the inside."

Kirsi gave a confused look at this. Granted there were three people, so far, that came through doors that seem to go to different dimensions to take people from their world to bring them to this world. So she was not one to say that something like that can't exist.

"Huh…" Kirsi commented, and then turned her attention to the house. "Anyways, this house is yours, for the time being, of course. I'll let you settle in."

Donna nodded as Kirsi left down the hill, Donna herself entering the house after a few seconds of thought.

"Might as well get a shower..." Donna thought, walking up the stairs.

A good sleep also sounded good to her at the moment. Not feeling terribly hungry at the moment, and she may as well introduce herself to the other two people in town. One of them was on the top of the hill, a few houses down from her. The house was large enough, and from the looks of it, it was mainly for a single, rich person, from the looks of the large master bedroom, and possibly one other person, also judging from the smaller guest room on the same floor. Donna didn't take that much time to explore the rest of the house after her shower, since once she hit the bed, she was asleep.

It was the next day that she was woken up by a loud knock on her door. Snapping her eyes open on the first knock, staring at the celling, still a little groggy. Then a second knock, still as loud and obnoxious as the last, making Donna sit up in her bed and glare at in annoyance.

Once the third came around, Donna stormed down the stairs to confront the person who was pounding at her door. Once she yanked the door open, a man fell into her house, most likely by tripping himself in the process of trying to pound on the door again. He fell on the floor ungracefully, making Donna jump in surprise. He looked like a paunchy, middle-aged man, with sandy brown hair and smelled like booze.


	3. Sort of friends

Chapter three

Sort of friends

Sept 16

Donna stared at the man on her floor in bewilderment. He gave a small groan from the sudden fall, before getting himself up in a troubled-looking fashion. At first she didn't move, but a few seconds of staring in disbelief at the drunken man, Donna moved to help him up attempting to put one of his arms around her shoulder, but just ended up dragging him along to the nearest couch. Once the man hit the couch, he promptly fell asleep.

Then there was another knock on the door, and thankfully not someone pounding on it. Once she opened it, Kirsi was there looking very worried, and a little tired from running.

"Haymitch… did you see him?" She asked when she caught her breath a little.

"Haymitch? I think he came here." Donna said, just assuming that the man on her couch was the same person. How in the world the two of them got separated was another thing entirely.

Kirsi looked relived when she heard this, saying that the two of them managed to get separated when she took her eyes off of him for a minute and most likely wondered to a random house. Luckily the first house he wandered to had a person in it. The two then decided to take a walk outside until the man sobered up.

Donna thought the town was one of the most peaceful places that she had visited during her time with the Doctor, despite the debris that littered the area.

"So." Kirsi started "Donna, what's with the boxes on your bracelet. I know it has something to do with something close to you, but what is it?"

Donna looked down at her bracelet, then to Kirsi.

"It's not a box, it's a TARDIS. It's something that's bigger on the inside and it can travel through space and time." Donna explained "And it's the person, really."

She gave a smile. "He's a great person, the Doctor. He changed my life."

Unfortunately, this was interrupted by a yell, then a bang on Donna's temporary house door. The two turned to the door in surprise as Haymitch yanked open the door and ran out of it. Scared was probably the first thing that came to both of their minds, seeing as he just woke up in a strange house in a completely new town.

Then he started his panic attack, complete with some yelling about kidnapping and demanding for his knife.

"_Where am _I" He demanded.

"Calm down." Was the first thing Kirsi said. "You're in Lorias."

Haymitch glared at her. "Don't tell me to calm _down_, sweetheart. This isn't funny. How did I get here?"

"You walked through a door." Kirsi said bluntly, realizing that he was probably piss drunk when he walked through. "Now if you'll calm down, I'll show you to a temporary house you can stay in till I can get you out of here."

"I think you should take up on her offer." Came a voice. "The last thing we need is trouble."

Tall, dark, and handsome was the first thing that Donna would describe the newcomer and owner of the voice. "Name's Tony Stark. What's yours?"

"Like it matters…" Haymitch muttered. Tony didn't seem to catch it.

"I'm Donna." Said Donna. She gave a grin as she spoke to Tony.

The only thing Tony did was raise his eyebrow at her, then ignored her as he took a few steps towards Haymitch, raising his hands only slightly, just in case. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Haymitch Abernathy."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we be off?" Tony asked.

At first, Haymitch looked like he considered going with the three of them, but the only thing that stopped the four of them from going anywhere, was Haymitch throwing up on the ground, grossing out Donna and Kirsi in the process.


End file.
